


Like You

by real__kazekage



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love, Major Character Injury, Partner Betrayal, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: The Daggerfall Covenant and Aldmeri Dominion are sworn enemies. However, what happens when two members of opposite sides fall in love and question their rankings.
Relationships: Darien Gautier/Female Vestige, Razum-dar/Female Vestige (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 5





	Like You

_"I can't sleep no more_   
_In my head, we belong_   
_And I can't be without you"  
-Streets, Doja Cat  
_

* * *

Camlorn had suffered much from the werewolves. So many lives were lost and so many lives were tainted by the foul blood of the wolves. If it wasn’t for the surrounded hero, a woman who no one knew nor saw again, the entire kingdom would be a kingdom of wolves. When the hero left, people felt hope once again despite the gradual fall of the Daggerfall Covenant. No one wished to speak of it, for it was bad luck, but everyone knew the other alliances were stronger than them: for now, of course. The elves already have an advantage with their near immortality and Khajiit spies and assassins. Then there is the Ebonheart Pact with the Nords, a stubborn and barbaric race of men who would rather die than surrender along with their dark elves and Argonians. It truly feels like the Divines have put dealt their cards and no one bet on Daggerfall. They need to regroup with their allies and think of a new strategy or the war is truly over for them. 

Within the guard barracks of Camlorn many soldiers were trying on their Daggerfall Covenant uniforms again with a new found determination. Some were polishing the iron till they saw their faces in the shine. Others were sharpening their swords ready to spill the blood of elves, cats, and lizards. A few soldiers were quietly discussing what to do with the werewolves’ bodies they had piled in the dungeon below, fearing they may start to rot very soon. Some nobles made their appearances with their fancy dresses and suits to celebrate with the soldiers. A few servants and maids were sweeping the stone, and knocking down the many spiderwebs on the ceilings. There is no shortage of work that is certain. 

Darien, the hero soldier of Camlorn, was leaning against the bar with an ale in his hand while his father stood at his side. Everyone he came in here and the other soldiers always got him a good pint of ale, all in a day’s word for a hero. Of course, he isn’t like the mysterious woman who fought all those werewolves with her bow and arrow like they were rabbits instead of man eating creatures. She moved so fast he could barely see her features which was already difficult because her entire face was covered with a hood and mask. He wished he got her name, but she disappeared before he could ask or even thank her. Without her help, the werewolves would have surely killed every man, woman, and child. A woman like that? A woman like that only comes once in a lifetime.   


His father glared at the pint in his son’s hand as he nearly drank it in one gulp. “Darien. I’m proud of you for following in my footsteps, but I wish you would settle down.” His father always meant well, but the old man was too set in his ways. 

“Father,” he scoffed with a roll of his eyes, wiping the foam off his lips, “I can marry any woman I desire, but I haven’t found the right one ye-” “What about Lysara?” his father interrupted him. “She is fair and kind. I think you two would be happy together.”

Lysara? Why does that sound familiar? He placed his nearly empty pint on the bar behind him as he pondered. Oh, yes, the tall light blonde breton who watched him from afar when he practiced his sword training. Yes, he has been with her, quite a few times actually. But his father should be none the wiser, of course. 

“Lysara is kind, but I don’t know,” his ironed glove ran through his dark locks. “Maybe she is a fairy tale kind of lady for me: not really my type. My type would be a strong, dependable, kind hearted woman with a nice set of-”

“ **DARIEN!** ” His father nearly shouted but then cleared his throat. A few soldiers turned their head at the shout, a few chuckled as well. Some of the nearby servants cleared their throats awkwardly as they swept the dirty stone floor. 

The pair stood awkwardly for a second until Darien heard someone clear their throat beside him. He thought it would be another soldier, ready to give him another drink on the house. Or perhaps another lovely lady he has not met yet, which would be rare. 

“Pardon me,” a soft voice, softer than he had ever heard, danced in his ear. Darien turned slightly to his right and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight. A petite elf, a Bosmer no less, stood before him with his trustworthy sword. Her body frame was not like a human, she was extremely petite and slender like she could run for miles and never tire.She had lovely raven colored hair that was braided in various sections while the remaining of her hair hung around her narrow hips. Her skin was a deep tan color like she enjoyed running through the forest on a sunny day like the stories he heard about Bosmer. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky, but he could feel warmth in them. The most unique feature of her were two antlers growing out of her forehead, curving slightly at the tips. 

Before Darien could use his charm on her his father looked like he saw a ghost before him. “A BOSMER!” his father’s voice boomed through the barracks as he drew his sword. The girl dropped Darien’s sword and it clanked against the stone below. 

Darien moved without a second thought to process what was happening. He leaned down and grabbed his sword, and instead of pointing it at the girl, he pointed it straight at his father. Their swords met and a horrible crash sound of steel echoed in the barracks. Darien pressed down on the soles of his feet, keeping his ground in front of the girl. Darien’s father moved the sword slightly but Darien kept his grip on his, ready to stop him once more. 

“Darien! _Move_!” His father’s eyes were focused on the girl behind him, the tip of his sword pointed at her. “Everyone knows the Bosmers have sided with their elf queen. She is a **spy**.” His voice was low and filled with poison, and it even shocked Darien. He has never disobeyed his own father like this, but this he cannot stand for.   


“I am **not** allied with her,” the girl spoke behind Darien. Darien turned his head slightly to see the girl with her head bowed down toward the ground. Her slender fingers gripping to her simple grey dress. “She ruined Valenwood and the green pact. She defied our green lady and the silvenar. I can never forgive her for this.” The soft voice was gone, and it was just anger: it sounded wrong coming from her. 

Her words were enough for his father to lower his swords. A soft sigh escaped him as he put the sword back into its cover on his hip. He only walked away from the pair without an apology or a word. Darien lowered his sword as well, letting the tip touch the ground below. By the eight, this is awkward. 

“Sorry about him,” Darien mumbled, to be honest, he was humiliated that his father nearly murdered her just for being an elf. “This whole war has everyone on edge.”

“I understand,” the softness returned to her voice and he relaxed at the sound. He slowly looked down to her but she kept her gaze toward the ground. “I wouldn’t have come here on my own accord, but many refugees don’t know where to go these days.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. If only Queen Ayrenn would stop her foolish notion for power. She is already queen of Summerset: a powerful country. Also, the woman is only 28 years old which is extremely young for an elf considering they can live for decades. What else can she want? Spread the wisdom of elves? It’s ridiculous. The entire ideology of elves annoyed him. They always act like they are better than every other race in the lands because they love for decades and are more cultured. Honestly, aren't all elves just the same? Wood elves, high elves, dark elves; they are all elves in the end right? So why would Queen Ayrenn not align herself with the dark elves? So many questions and yet he will never have an answer.  


Darien put his sword sheath on his side. For the first time in his life he felt awkward around a woman. There is always a first for everything: right? So is this how normal men feel around women? What a tragedy!   


"Well since I basically saved your life may I have your name, my lady?" He desperately tried to bring back his charm, but it felt ridiculous as it left his mouth. His own father tried to murder her and he is trying to joke about it? By the eight.... 

“My name?” She blinked at his question, avoiding eye contact with him. “Why would you want to know my name, my lord?” 

“Please,” he waved his hand at the title. Him, a lord? By the eight, he hopes he never is. He would have to wear those tight fitting colors that are so brightly colored it makes him want to vomit. Also he would have to learn how to dance? Oh, no that can never happen He rather die! “I’m just a simple soldier. Darien, _no lord before that_ , might I add.”

He thought for a second he saw a smile grow on her lips, but it may just be his mind playing tricks on him. Her dark hues finally looked into his light colored ones. His heart felt like it was clenching in his chest. This has never happened before, ever. This is all terrifying but also exciting at the same time: almost like battle.   


“My name is Fyllaef,” her voice was so soft to his ears. He just wanted her to say something, anything. Heck, she could just say the alphabet for all he cared for. She can read him a book, a very long one, if he can just listen to her voice. She took a step away from him and looked toward the large wooden door, "I suppose I need to go now. I have other work to do as well."

Darien blinked, reeling himself back to reality. Think man! Say something! Don't let her leave you. "Yes, of course. But let me at least walk with you," he stepped a little closer to her and a tiny smile appeared in the corner of her lips. "just in case."

Then, a sound that nearly brought him to his knees escaped her lips, a laugh. Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled, but she nodded at him. He wants to know everything about this Bosmer, this wild wood elf woman, even that means defying his father or even, dare he say, Daggerfall Covenant? 


End file.
